


Hold me Gently, Hold me Tightly

by RemainingQuestions



Series: Tenacious Tripartite [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: Vee (EvilXisuma) has a nightmare. Luckily Void (Xisuma) and Aph (ApathaticXisuma) take notice.And care.
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Evil Xisuma/Apathetic Xisuma
Series: Tenacious Tripartite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hold me Gently, Hold me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprucewoodcottage (ironmermaidens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doppelgänger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184976) by [sprucewoodcottage (ironmermaidens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/sprucewoodcottage). 



> woops they were soulmates (ish) all along

The base was dimly lit while Void made his breakfast. Light shone in the kitchen and from Aph’s room, but the rest was dark. 

The sky, too, was still dark. 

He had stuff to be doing, later today. For now, he poured milk on his muesli and drank his tea. 

His mind was on the bees that Aph had been helping with when a noise broke his quiet revery. It wasn’t Aph, loud despite the hour, or the trees whispering all around. 

There it was again, soft and yet heartbreaking. 

Void left his food, focussed instead on the quiet sobs. 

“Vee?” His voice was gravely, not used yet, not yet a helmet modulating his speech. 

There was no light in Vee’s room, no sign of wakefulness. But it couldn’t be anyone else. 

There was clattering in Aph’s room and then he strode out, golden armor off in favour of soft pajamas covered in poppies and bees. Their eyes met across the dark hallway as the soft noise once more came. 

“Go make some tea.” Aph said, striding straight towards the door. “And add some sugar for the sweet thing.” 

Void blinked and then turned, doing as Aph commanded. Aph understood Vee better than Void did. It made sense, too, to come bearing warm drinks. 

When he opened the door, tray with tea and biscuits in hand, Aph was sitting on the foot of Vee’s bed. One of the two of them had turned the bedside lamp on. It wasn’t enough light to illuminate the entire room, but enough to show Vee’s red ringed eyes. 

He was curling up, not quite curled all the way into a ball, but inching towards it. Inching away from Aph. 

“Go ‘way.” His voice was soft but still cracked, his red-ringed red eyes focussed on Void. 

“Vee?” Void stepped closer into the dark room. 

Aph tried to place a hand on Vee’s foot, but he pulled it back, pulled himself more into a ball. “What’s wrong babe?” 

Void envied Aph sometimes, when he so gracefully maneuvered around Void and Vee and all their issues. Tuned into them without effort. 

“‘S nothing.” Vee’s arms were wrapped around his knees, but his eyes would only leave Void to look to Aph, would only leave Aph to look to Void. 

“Clearly something happened love…” Void placed the tray on the floor and took place next to Aph. “Can you tell me?” 

Aph glanced to Void, a frown marring his face for a minute moment. Vee shook his head even as more tears gathered in his eyes. “Was it a nightmare?”

Vee’s head turned away and he pressed his eyes tight, tears flowing out. Clearly Aph had hit it on the nail. 

“What happened?” Aph sent another frowning glance to Void at his question. 

Vee just shrugged and let his shoulders hang high. 

Aph sat down closer, placed a gentle hand on Vee’s knee. He didn’t pull away and if Void hadn’t been paying as close attention as he was he would have missed the slump in Aph’s shoulders. “Bad huh?” 

Vee nodded, the first admission either of them had gotten out of him. 

Bad days, or bad nights, Void had dealt with. From himself as well as his tripartites. “Tea?” It was meager to the pain they all felt, but it worked. Warmth. Familiarity. 

Aph actually smiled, softly and hardly there, but a smile nonetheless. 

Vee lifted his head, watery eyes shining towards Void. His fingers were cold against Void’s as he took the cup, cold from clenching them too tightly. 

Aph smirked when Void handed him his cup, but it seemed genuine. His hand still on Vee’s knee started to rub small circles into his skin. “Tell me.” 

Vee’s breath hitched, not a sob but close. “I-” He sipped his tea, glanced from Void to Aph. “You don’t need me.” His voice was soft and so small. 

Void felt his heart break at the lie that Vee’s brain had told him. “No! We do!” 

Vee opened his mouth, but Aph interrupted. “We do.” His voice was firm and certain. “Your dreams aren’t true babe, especially not about this.” 

“But the…” Vee took another sip of his tea. “The bees and the nether… and me.” 

“That doesn’t mean we don’t want you around, you idiot.” Void watched as Aph’s brusque words genuinely seemed to comfort Vee. “I taught you flower arranging first, didn’t I? And the Nether updating just means we get to explore it twice.” 

Void nodded. Not only had Aph immediately pinpointed what Vee was struggling with from so few words, he’d also found a way to assuage his worries in his own way. “He’s right. We… we got each other, now. I don’t want to let you go.” Void felt his heart breaking at the thought. It had been his own fault, so many times. If Vee decided to leave he wouldn’t know what he’d do. 

Aph had slithered closer and now wrapped an arm around Vee. “I love you babe.” He whispered into the top of Vee’s head. 

Vee melted into Aph, tears flowing from his eyes. 

Rain could be drenching, but it could be cleansing too. 

Void reached for Vee’s cup and Aph’s afterwards. Vee didn’t lean back and when he moved towards the head of the bed, Vee leaned into him, too. 

His skin was still warm from sleep, their clothes soft and the room dim. 

Void wrapped his arms around Vee’s middle, fingers underneath his sleeping shirt, soft skin familiar and still so treasured. He pressed his face into Vee’s neck, smelled the soft scent of sleep. “I love you, too.” He kissed the pulse there, then. Tried to imbue the simple motion with all the care and emotion he felt for Vee. 

Vee hiccuped as another sob fell from his lips but Void didn’t move. Kept his hold on his tripartite. Aph and he stayed there, on either side of Vee, as the tears fell until there weren’t any more. 

Vee had been silent for a little while when Void opened his mouth. “What do you need, love?” 

Underneath his arm, Void felt Vee sigh. “Just… this. Just this.” 

“Hmm…” Aph shifted and pulled Vee and Void down until they were laying down. “Better.” 

Void pressed closer into Vee’s body, tried to press close enough that Vee could feel how his heart beat for him. 

On Vee’s other side Aph pressed tightly too, pressed kisses into his hair. 

Their bodies were warm, but the room was cold, so Void pulled Vee’s blanket over them. In between their quiet breaths, Void could hear soft murps of comfort. He couldn’t pinpoint if it was from Vee or Aph and he hoped it was from them both as he felt his throat match the tones. 

And in the morning, Void’s breakfast would have turned soggy and gross. Aph’s winning streak would be lost. 

And neither would matter, as Vee kissed them each, a smile on his face. 

Neither would matter, as Vee braided flowers together, bees buzzing around all three of them. 

None of that would matter, the three of them carving out their own space. In this world and beside each other. 


End file.
